Friendly Loves
by Chappy Ruru
Summary: Rukia selingkuh ma Toushiro, karna Ichigo juga selingkuh.  R & R PLEASE


Aloha minna san ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kenalin, saiia author baru di FFn. Jadi ma'af ea, law masih ancur ^-^v

Mohon bimbingannya senpai-senpai*bungkuk-bungkuk gaje*.

Uuuuum , , , , saia mau ngucapin mksih buat Nica Teef*kyaaa. . . my imouto ,*

Karna dia yang udah mau ngebantuin saia di FFn. Dan teman pertama saia di FFn.

Makasie ea imouto ^^.

Rukia: ah banyak bacot lu! Mulai aje napa?

Author: iya,iya *pundung di pojokan*

Ruki+author: enjoy yaaaaaaaaa

DISCLAIMER: TITE KUBO

TITLE: YOU

GENRE: ROMANCE/DRAMA

PAIRING: HITSURUKI SLIGHT ICHIRUKI

WARNING: AU,GAJE,ANCUR,TYPO,OOC

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 1**

Aku akan menjadi seperti sang mentari yang akan terbit lagi di esok hari. Menyinari setiap insan yang berada di dunia, memberi rasa hangat bagi yang merasakannya.

Ya aku, Rukia Kuchiki telah siap menyonsong hari esok bersama orang-orang yang ku sayangi aku akan berusaha menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

Begitulah tekad seorang gadis mungil bermata amethyst menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum mulai menutup kedua mata indahnya. Mengistirahatkannya sejenak untuk mulai beraktifitas kembali esok hari.

Gadis itu tertidur lelap dan sangat tenang, entah mimpi indah apa yang tengah di lihatnya atau ia sama sekali tak memimpikan apapun.

Namun ia harus terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya saat cahaya sang surya menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya seiring dengan berbunyinya jam weker chappy itu terbangun lalu membuka jendela besar yang berada di kamarnya, menatap sang mentari sambil menyungginggkan seulas senyum. "Ohayoo," sapa Rukia pada sang mentari lalu beranjak untuk bersiap-siap menuju ke sekolahnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohayoo Rukia-chan," sambut Kaa-san saat Rukia menuruni tangga.

"Ohayoo Kaa-san, Tousan," sapa Rukia pada kedua orang tuanya. Byakuya kuchiki dan Hisana Kuchiki.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi putriku," sahut Byakuya yang sudah berada di ruang makan.

"Iya dong, aku kan nggak mau rejekiku di makamn ayam setiap hari, mending di makan kelinci deh," jawab Rukia sambil cengengesan. Byakuya hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

(A/N: saiia buat byakuya seprti itu hanya kalau dengan keluarganya )

"Ya sudah cepatlah sarapan, nampaknya Thoushiro sudah menunggumu di luar," ucap Hisana sambil melihat kearah depan rumah.

"Ah,,, benarkah?" Tanya Rukia seraya mencomot sepotong roti berselai coklat sambil meminum susu yang telah di sedikan oleh Kaa-san'nya.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san aku berangkat dulu ya," pamit Rukia pada orang tuanya lalu bergegas kedepan.

"Hati-hati ya sayang?" balas Hisana sambil membalas lambaian Rukia.

Rukia berlari keluar pagar setelah memakai sepatunya.

"Ohayoo Shiro-chan" sapa Rukia pada seorang cowok berambut silver dengan tinggi yang lumayan pendek untuk ukuran cowok*di keplak Toushiro* meskipun begitu ia mempunyai fans girl yang bejibun karna mukanya yang . . . . immyuuuutttt*Author aja ampe mimisan-ga inget puasa-*.

"Hn, , sudah siap?ayo," ajak Toushiro sambil menggandeng tangan Rukia, ya mereka baru jadian seminggu lalu.

"Ya," Rukia menyambut uluran tangan Toushiro sambil blushing, meskipun sebelumnya mereka sering bergandengan. Namun nampaknya status dari hubungan mereka membuat ada sedikit perubahan, dari sahabat menjadi "Pacar".

Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah mereka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rukia," ucap Toushiro saat sampai di depan kelas Rukia, ya kelas mereka terpisah sejak kelas 2. Toushiro di kelas IPA-1 sedang Rukia IPA-2.

"Hn?" Rukia membalik badannya menghadap Toushiro.

"Nanti ku jemput ya?" tanya Toushiro kemudian.

"Mmmm,,,, baiklah," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum senang.

"Shiro-chan, aku masuk kelas dulu ya? Daa Shiro-chan," ucap Rukia setelah tiba di pintu kelasnya.

"Hn" Toushiro hanya ber"hn" ria sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada diseberang kelas Rukia.

"Hn, sampai nanti my lovely Midget" ucap Toushiro seraya berlri meniggalkan Rukia.

Empat siku-siku muncul di sudut kepala Rukia "hey kata!awas saja kau nanti ya!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohayoo Rukia-chan" sapa Momo saat Rukia memasuki kelas.

"Ohayoo Momo" balas Rukia sambil tersenyum kemudian meletakan tas di mejanya.

"Rukia-chan…" teriak Momo sambil menuju ke bangku Rukia.

"Hm?" Rukia menautkan kedua alisnya. Pertanda bngung dengan sikap Momo barusan.

"Selamat ya, dan jangan lupa traktirannya!" teriak Momo sambil memeluk Rukia.

"Momo, pelankan suaramu!" ucap Rukia datar sambil menutup telinganya, karna Momo berteriak tepat di samping telinga Rukia, setelah Momo melepas pelukannya Rukia kembali bertanya.

"Selamat untuk apa?" Rukia masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Momo.

"Ah…kau ini, dasar nenek!" ya, selamat untuk jadian kamu sama Hitsugaya," Momo mendengus kesal, karna "kepikunan" Rukia nggak hilang-hilang.

"Oh…ya, terimakasih Momo," jawab Rukia pada sahabatnya itu, Momo, gadis bernama lengkap Hinamori Momo adalah sahabat Rukia dari kecil dan juga sepupu Toushiro. Mereka bersahabat dari kecil.

"Oh ya, Rukia-chan kau belum bercerita mulai kapan kau berpacaran dengan Shiro-chan?" dan bagaimana dengan Ichigo? Bukannya kau masih berpacaran dengannya? Akhirnya Momo bisa menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran selama liburan.

"Ah… Aku dan Shiro-chan jadian saat liburan kemarin," ucap Rukia sambil blusing

" dan ichigo ku dua . . ." ucapapan Rukia terputus karna panggilan seseorang dari arah pintu membuat Rukia maupun Momo menolehkan kepalanya kearah datangnya suara.

"Momo, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ucap seorang Senpai yang selalu tersenyum dari depan pintu kelas mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gin Ichimaru.

"Momo, gebetan kamu tuh," bisik Rukia sambil mendorong Momo kearah pintu.

"Ya, ada apa senpai?" Momo menghampiri sang senpai dengan samburat merah di pipinya.

"Hihihi…" Rukia tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya itu lalu duduk kembali di bangkunya sambil menunggu bel berbunyi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rukia-chan" panggil Momo pada Rukia yang tengah melamun.

"Ah, ya ada apa Momo? Oh, kamu sudah kembali ya? Ada apa Gin senpai memanggilmu?," sahut rukia sedikit gugup setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau ini selalu melamun Rukia-chan" sengut Momo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hehehe, habis belnya nggak bunyi-bunyi sih, makanya aku melamun aja" Rukia cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ntar kamu kesambet lho kalau melamun terus" ucap Momo menakut-nakuti Rukia.

"Hhh…gak mungkin! Btw kenapa tadi Gin senpai memanggilmu?" Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mm, anou… itu," Momo agak sedikit blusing.

"Ada apa?" rukia mengerutkan keningnya binggung.

"Itu…Gin senpai . . .''

**Flashback of Hinamori POV **

Gin mengajak Momo ke taman belakang sekolah. Lalu, sesampainya di taman.

"Maaf ya Hinamori. Aku menggangu waktumu sebentar," ucap Gin sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Ah, tak apa senpai. Ada apa senpai memanggil saya?" tanya Momo sambil menunduk untuk menutupi mukanya yang memerah.

"Panggil saja aku Gin, tak usah terlalu formal seperti itu" ucap Gin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Baiklah Gi, Gin-kun" ucap Momo agak terbata karna belum bisa memanggil senpainya itu dengan nama kecilnya.

"Hm, begini Hinamori, apakah hari minggu besok kau ada acara?" tanya Gin to the point.

"Sepertinya tidak,". Ucap Momo setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Hari minggu besok aku mau mencarikan kado. Tapi aku tidak tau selera wanita. Jadi maukah kau menemaniku besok?" ucap Gin sambil menatap Momo penuh harap.

"Untuk pacar Gin-kun?" ucap Momo tersenyum kecut 'Bodoh kau Momo! kenapa bertanya seperti itu jika tak mau mendengar jawabnya' pikir Momo dalam hati

"Ah tidak, bukan pacarku," jawab Gin sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau menemaniku?" lanjut Gin kemudian.

"Yah, baiklah," ucap Momo sambil membuang napas lega.

"Oke, kalau begitu besok aku akan menjemput jam 11".

"Ya, baiklah" ucap momo sambil tersenyum,

"Aku balik ke kelas dulu ya," ucap Momo setelah merasa urusannya selesai.

"Ya, terima kasih ya," ucap Gin masih tetap tersenyum.

"Daa… Gin-kun" ucap Momo sambil melambaikan tangan ke Gin dan berlalu menuju kelasnya.

**End of flashback of Hinamori POV**

"Hmm, begitulah rukia-chan," Momo mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sedikit blushing.

"Cie…cie…ada yang mau kencan nech yee…?" goda Rukia pada Momo sambil berlari menghindari kejaran Momo

"Awas kau nona pendek!," geram Momo sambil terus mengejar Rukia.

T B C

Ahhhhhh,,,,,,,,,, ma'afkan Author gaje yang tak pandai membuat fic ini. Hiksu . . . .TT_TT

Untuk Le Mal-san, bagaimana dengan editan saia ini? Masih kurang kah? Tolong bantu saia ke depannya. Karna jarang ada orang seperti Le Mal_san, yang mau memperingatkan dimana kesalahan saia.** Hontou Arigatou for you**

Dan buat para reviewer berikan saia saran dan kritik yang bermanfaat buat saia, dan kekurangan dalam fic2 saia,yang jujur ya? Saia ga bakalan marah koq ?^^

Okelah , , , , ,

**R &R**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


End file.
